


JARVIS Needs To Shut Up

by bloodscout



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes Tony breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JARVIS Needs To Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, from an anon, this time.

Steve slips out of bed, disentangling himself from Tony's arms and padding out to the kitchen. He whispers a quiet good morning to JARVIS because he is a gentleman.

'Good morning, sir.' JARVIS replies.

Steve shushes the machine forcefully, because Tony absolutely can _not_ wake up.

Steve ventures into Tony's cold room. He still maintains that it is not a fridge, because you did not _walk in_ to fridges. Fridges do not have more than six shelves. No, this was definitely a cold room.

For a few moments, he was shocked into silence by the bracing cold, given that he was only wearing his boxers and a thin cotton t-shirt. He chuckled at the irony of being frozen _again,_ then grabbed the ham, eggs, cheese, and other things he felt would be important in the making of a good omelette.

Steve knew he was not the cleanest cook, per say, and by the looks of the micro-thin covering that was gleaming on the stone benches, JARVIS knew it too.

Honestly, spill a quart of milk and no-one ever let's you forget it.

 

Well.

 

A quart of milk and three cracked eggs.

Onto the couch.

The _suede_ couch.

 

So perhaps Steve's reputation with JARVIS wasn't _completely_ unfounded.

 

He presses a button and is rewarded with a face full of steam.

‘If I could assist, sir-’

‘Be quiet!’ Steve hisses. ‘What does it take to have some silence in this century!’

‘I apologise, sir,’ JARVIS continues, quieter this time ‘but I would like to inform you that this room has been sound locked. Mr. Stark will not awake until you wish it.’

Steve pauses for a moment, then nods tersely. ‘Fine. Just tell me where everything is.’ Steve concedes. ‘But don’t tell me how to do it! I want to do some things the old fashioned way, thank you.’ He adds, not wanting to give up ground too easily.

‘As sir wishes.’

Steve brandishes a whisk at the empty room. ‘Yeah, you better believe it.’

 

***

 

Tony wakes up to a soft kiss, a delicious smelling omelette and a cup of aromatic coffee.

‘You are. The. Greatest.’ He declares, eyes widening at the strings of cheese as he tries to separate two pieces of the omelette.

Steve tucks himself back into bed, toes positively freezing. ‘I know.’ He says, and steals a piece of toast.


End file.
